


North Star

by PolarisNebula



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisNebula/pseuds/PolarisNebula
Summary: A 1000 word one-shot, loosely based on the aftermath of the events of 1.08. Female character can be Clarke or anyone of your choosing.





	North Star

**Author's Note:**

> None of the recognisable characters or references from The 100 belong to me. I've just borrowed them briefly.

The pair lay on their backs, looking up at the night sky. Their hands were clasped tightly together. The rain was steady, running in rivulets across their faces and mixing with the blood there. For all intents and purposes, they looked dead. 

Soaked through to the bone, she began to shiver and Bellamy shifted closer to her. His face was a confusion of lacerations and bruises and his left eye was beginning to close with the swelling.

“That’s the North Star,” she said, her voice croaky as a result of the chokehold that she had recently been subjected to. She gestured briefly with her head. “It’s the brightest star in the sky, part of the Little Bear constellation.”

Bellamy squinted up through the rain, trying to make out the stars, and winced as he jostled his swollen eye.

She continued to gaze up at the stars. She reached her hand across her chest to feel her tender, broken ribs and cursed quietly under her breath at the pain. She’d received a few swift and devastating kicks whilst she’d been on her knees. She felt lucky that it wasn’t worse.

He squeezed her hand tighter.

“I’m so sorry,” his voice was choked with tears. “I can’t do this any more. I nearly got you killed.” His tears mingled with the rain and blood on his face. He didn’t bother to wipe the tears away, letting them flow from the corners of his eyes.

“I’m not dead yet.” She struggled to turn onto her side and prop herself up onto her elbow to face him. “Bellamy, look at me. I’m not dead.”

He turned his head to look at her. Her wet hair hung around her face, plastered against her skin. Blood flowed from a cut above her right eye and from her nose, dripping from her chin. She put a hand gently against his cheek, her thumb tracing his cheekbone, carefully touching the bruises. Her heart broke for him. He took on so much, tried to be responsible for everyone and everything. It was more than his 23 years of age could cope with.

“Bell, listen to me. Listen! None of this is your fault and if I hadn’t been here then you would have been killed. How could you expect me to live with that, to live without you? I’m here because I wanted to be here. You don’t control me. You couldn’t have stopped me from coming.” She raised her voice, wanting him to believe her.

His shoulders began to shake with emotion and he allowed his sobs to consume him. He reached out to her and she moved closer until she was lying along his side, her head on his chest. His hand tangled into her hair, holding her closer still.

Time passed and the rain continued to fall as they found solace in the simple act of being close. She stayed quiet, listening to the rapid beat of his heart and the sobs that wracked his body.

Eventually Bellamy’s tears subsided.

“I’m a fucking mess. I have no idea why you’re still here,” he gasped.

“You’re a mess because of the situation we’re in. I’m a mess. We’re all fucking messes! But I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you, Bell. I’m not leaving you.” 

She sat up, hissing at the pain in her ribs. She tilted her head to look up into the sky again, allowing the rain to sweep her hair back off her face.

“It’s called the North Star because it sits directly over the North Pole. People used it use it for navigation and measurements because it’s a constant. It’s more accurate than a compass. You can always know where you are if you can find the North Star.”

Bellamy struggled into a sitting position, clutching at her hand.

“It’s like you, Bell. It’s a constant. People can navigate by looking towards you because they know that you’ll always be there and that you’ll guide them. They follow you. I follow you.”

He looked up at the sky, then looked at her again. New contusions were blooming on his face, matching the ones on her.

“But what happens if I don’t want people to follow me?”

“They’ll always follow the brightest star, Bellamy, and that’s you.” She smiled at him. “You’re my brightest star.” 

She leaned across and gently kissed him on the bridge of his nose, across the smattering of freckles there. She bent and kissed him again, this time on the the side of his mouth, carefully avoiding his split lip. She felt him smile as he turned her head to her and they kissed again. 

“I’m cold. Let’s get out of the rain.” She struggled to her feet, wrapping one arm around her ribs, and offered him her hand.

He took it, his hand warm against her cold skin, and they worked together to drag him firstly onto his knees and then onto his feet.

“The caves are the nearest.” He bent down to pick up the gun, his feet sliding slightly on the sodden mud. He used his sleeve to wipe some of the rain and blood from his face.

“Is that sensible?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure that we have much choice. We’re too far out to get back to the dropship tonight.” His hand tightened around hers as he began to lead the way, both avoiding looking at the body. “We’ll stay a few hours to dry off and warm up and then we’ll come back at first light to get the rest of the guns and ammo before going back to the dropship.”

“OK. I trust you.” She picked up the pace slightly to keep up with his longer strides. As they moved out of the clearing into the woods, she looked up again but the stars were hidden by the canopy of trees. He followed her line of sight.

“Can’t see the stars now,” he observed.

“I don’t need to.” she said. “I’m following you.”


End file.
